


Cupcake Cakeoff!

by coughingupfeathers



Category: All Time Low, Green Day, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cupcakes, Other, immense silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/pseuds/coughingupfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a special celebrity edition of Cupcake Wars! Who wins? And who's the overall mystery judge...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Cakeoff!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlepuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/gifts).



> I am literally only posting this here because cuddlepuss wanted me to. I wrote this two years ago, literally, so yeahhh.... very little editing and just what even is this because I don't know. First fic I've submitted here!

"And welcome to this special edition of cupcake wars! Each of our rock bands must create twenty-four cupcakes, and be presented to the judges in two hours. Each theme of cupcake must tie in with the theme of one of their songs. As Green Day have one number too few, to make the competition fair, please welcome honorary member of Green Day for today and today only, please welcome Fall Out Boy's Pete Wentz!"

Pete Wentz, smiling hugely, half-swaggered into Green Day's Kitchen, waving to the crowd. A few fans screamed.

As everyone was now ready, and prepared for the challenge, the host asked, "My Chemical Romance, are you ready?"

The new jersey rock band looked anything but ready. What the hell had they signed themselves up for? Uneasily, Ray shouted, "Yes...!"

The blonde host paid no attention to their unease. "Mindless Self Indulgence, are you ready?"

Slightly overconfidently, Jimmy and Steve both announced, "YES!"

"Green Day and Pete Wentz, are you ready?" she continued.

"No!" Billie Joe and Pete Wentz said, as a joke, triggering a few sniggers from the other bands, and a frown from the host.

"All Time Low, are you ready?" she finished the introductions, slightly annoyed and firing a hard stare at Pete and Billie.

"Yeah, right, just start the fuckin' thing already!" Jack yelled.

The blonde flushed slightly with anger, and a gong rang.

"Your two hours have begun!" she announced.

All four bands bundled around their whiteboards to discuss ideas, and decide what song that they would incorporate into their cupcakes or the presentation of the cupcakes. Green Day decided upon the theme "Holiday", MSI decided on the theme "Apple Country", ATL decided on the theme, much to the amusement of the other bands "Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass" and MCR decided on "Helena".

In the red My Chemical Romance kitchen, Ray set to work on making the cupcakes, with a little uneasy help from Mikey. Gerard, the most artistic of the band, set to crafting little things out of white icing, nobody quite sure what, to go on the top of the cakes, and Frank set to making some kind of presentation box, as he was renowned for not being a very good cook.

In the yellow All Time Low kitchen, Jack and Alex didn't appear to be doing much by the means of cooking – they appeared to be more interested drinking the whisky in the cupboards, probably intended for cooking purposes. Rian and Zack appeared to be doing all the cooking, apart from the odd occasion where Alex or Jack would pour roughly half of a bottle of whisky into the cake mix, which was often met with a string of curses from Zack or Rian, sometimes both.

In the Blue Mindless Self Indulgence kitchen, Lyn-Z and Kitty had set to work making batches of choc-chip cupcakes, with "help" from Jimmy, Steve working on making lots of mini apples out of marzipan – presumably for the theme of "APPLE Country" that the band had decided on.

In the green – ironically – Green Day kitchen, there looked to be a lot of interesting activity going on. Pete appeared to be working with a lot of flesh tone icing, and forming female bodies out of them. Tré was the only one who appeared to be making cupcakes, as Billie and Mike appeared to be making different coloured butter icings for the cakes.

***

A not quite couple of hours later, the cakes were done. Or, at least, they were meant to be, as the gong went again. Each band's designs were entirely… different, at least. Each band was called to bring their tray of cakes to the judges table, where the judges were not yet sat at, and then told to go back to their kitchens. There were cameras in the judge's tables, and computers now placed in each kitchen so that the bands could view what the judges said about their creations.

Then the judges entered and took their places. First came Andy Beirsack, of Black Veil Brides. Then came actor and frontman of Thirty Seconds To Mars, Jared Leto. Next was Hayley Williams of Paramore, Rock God Dave Grohl, and frontlady of Evanescence Amy Lee. Next was Josh Franchesci of You Me At Six, and finally entered Oli Sykes of Bring Me The Horizon.

Once the judges had taken their places, the first tray of cakes was taken in. It was simply announced as the Green Kitchen, and their tray of cakes was wooden, sprinkled with Demerara sugar, for sand, and each cake was the same, as planned – a bikini-clad lady lain on the beach, with a cocktail umbrella sticking out of the side of each cupcake. The only thing that varied was the colour of the bikini – some were red, some were green, some were blue, purple, etcetera. But each colour bikini that the lady was wearing matched the colour of the cocktail umbrella. It took none of them any time to guess that this was Green Day's Holiday, and then each judge was given a cake to taste-test. The cakes were plain vanilla, and so got a fair score for decorating, but slightly let down for overall flavour.

In next came the produce of the yellow kitchen, and it wasn't immediately obvious what these cakes were meant to be – they were mostly flesh-coloured, with a little rim of blue and white. It wasn't until they noticed the sprig of mistletoe at the top of the tray that they realised what they were by working out what the song was. Hayley and Amy both blushed. They were mooning bottoms, some of them with a little chocolate splodged in the crack of the cake bottoms. Once the judges had been given a cake and began to taste them, Jared began choking and crying. Hayley slapped his back a couple of times.

"The whisky's too strong, I don't drink!" he sobbed, pushing the cake away.

Ultimately, All Time Low scored quite low on their cakes, for both poor presentation and massively overdone flavouring. The only one who scored highly was Andy, who had enjoyed the strong whisky flavours and the humorous aspect to them.

Next came the cakes from the blue kitchen, which were met with a remark from Dave of "More bums!", which triggered a few more sniggers. These were indeed bottoms, they were cake bottoms clad with blue lingerie - the cover of Mindless Self Indulgence's Tight. The tray was lined with green icing that had been rolled out and pricked, to make the impression of grass, and Steve's little marzipan apples edged the outside of the cake. It took a while, but the judges eventually guess that it was MSI's Apple Country, and Oli appeared to fall in love with the cuteness of Steve's apples, but happily devoured them muttering "Mmm… marzipan."

Finally, the last to be judged came from the red kitchen, in the box that Frank had crafted – a black casket. The automatic cry was "Helena!", and when the casket was opened, it became obvious what Gerard had painstakingly crafted for each cake – a miniature unicorn made of icing. The unicorns, although not actually part of Helena, were an instant hit, and Amy, Hayley and Jared was all slightly unwilling to eat their cakes – they were captivated by the tiny unicorns on each cake. But when they heard the sounds of the other four thoroughly enjoying their red velvet cupcakes, with a thin layer of caramel holding the dark blue royal icing onto the cakes, they devoured them, every judge announcing them delicious, and Ray breathed a sigh of relief on the other side of the camera – his cupcakes, pardon the pun, had gone down a treat.

The judges then announced, after not much deliberation, that the top two cupcake designs were the unicorns and cute apple cakes, and called for the top judge to decide between the two. The top judge was to decide which one of the two designs won, ad so got auctioned off for charity. There came an excited little squeal and a little girl tottered into the room. He had dark brown eyes and hair, and wore a pretty purple shirt and skirt. She was none other than little Bandit Lee Way. She was put onto her own little table, and sat down expectantly. Lyn-Z and Gerard were stunned. Their own daughter was to decide who was to win. Would she choose her mother's or father's designs?

First of all she was presented with the "Apple Country" design, upon which she squealed "PANTIES!" and began giggling. She then noticed the little marzipan apple that accompanied the cake, and put it in her mouth. Moments later, she shrieked "YUCK!" and threw the lingerie cake on the floor. Jimmy's head fell into his hands. Lyn-Z blushed furiously. Steve shouted "Who let a child be a judge anyway?"

Then she was presented with the "Helena" design, upon which she went "Aww! Uny-corn! Uncle Mikey, it's a uny-corn! Uncle Mikey like uny-corns!" She then carefully plucked the fragile icing unicorn from the cake, announcing that it was for uncle Mikey, and wasted no time in eating the cake. She too announced that the cake was delicious.

The question didn't really require asking, but Dave then asked her which of the two designs had won. Bandit proudly held the little white icing unicorn in the air and shreiked "UNY-CORN WIN!"

"Aww…" rang through the red kitchen, particularly for the fact that little Bandit had associated Mikey with the unicorn on the cake, which had been where the original idea came from, as Mikey was well known to love unicorns. Pleased to have won, Mikey took one of the spare eggs that had not been used, walked over to the blue kitchen and smashed it on Lyn-Z's head, smiling hugely, which wasn't common for him. Seconds later, Steve spun around and threw the leftovers of a bag of icing sugar at him, which was in total about half a bagful. Alex decided to join in and upended a whole bag of unused flour over Jimmy's head. Kitty took the leftover blue butter icing and squirted it over Frank. Jack took a handful of margarine and slapped it on Billie's cheek. Pete took some more of the margarine and slapped Ray's cheek with it, then dragging it down his chest too. Ray took a handful of the marzipan that Steve had used and smashed it into his face and rubbed it into his hair. Within moments, a fully fledged food fight had begun, for apparently no reason. The host didn't escape either – Billie and Alex tag-teamed on holding her back whilst Pete poured and entire bottle of whisky on her head. She spluttered, spitting out the alcohol that had gotten into her mouth, before announcing in a defeated voice, "Thank you for watching.", just as the end credit to the programme rolled through.

THE END.


End file.
